


Replaced.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, replaced, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk reset again, but a fatal error causes the game to corrupt. Frisk never comes back, seemingly replaced by a new character. Another human.But this human isn't kind or gentle.





	Replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, as this is my first work I'm posting. I'm hoping I'll get better as I go! =)

A child stood before a hulking fur covered beast holding a glowing trident. It stared down at the child with a certain sadness as it completely destroyed her option to flee. She'd shiver, but stand her ground. She had a force much stronger than this monster. She had _DETERMINATION._

"I'm sorry child." The monster murmured, aiming the trident at her and slamming it down with a vicious strike. She dodged out of the way, the trident barely scraping her arm. Still, she'd feel herself tip slightly closer to the sweet embrace of death. As the monster prepared another attack, her hand would hover over the fight option. Something inside of her drew her to the most violent option. She stared at it just a moment longer before she tried to reason with it.

"I don't want to fight you, Asgore." She said, staring at the creature. Its hand would tremble as it sent a barrage of flames hurtling her way. She'd try to hold in a cry of pain as a flame hit her straight in the chest, which caused her to nearly fall over. The monster would grit its teeth as it avoided eye contact, fists clenched on the trident. She pulled a small packet of noodles out of her pocket, getting a pot and some water out of seemingly nowhere. She crouched down, stirring the noodles occasionally. The monster smiled sadly as she scarfed the hot noodles, yelping as it burned her tongue.

The monster drew its trident up just as the child finished the noodles, swinging it back and forth with a flurry of magic. She was sure that it would kill her, but she stood completely still and the weapon passed straight through her body. 

"I don't want to fight!" She raised her voice and threw a small stick to the floor that she had been carrying around. The monster's breath hitched and its grip on the trident falters. It shook its head as it mumbled under its breath. She strained to hear what it said but the monster was much too far away. It sighed and a small fireball alighted in its palm. It started to rain fire down on the child as she desperately continued to dodge, getting burned quite a few times. She gritted her teeth once the attack was over and pulled out a piece of pie, eating it in a few bites.

".." The monster obviously wanted to say something but held its tongue. Its defense would break apart for a split second and its big paws trembled on the weapon. Nevertheless, the trident was once again hurtling towards the child. She jumped out of the way in the nick of time as her heart started to pound uncontrollably. She knew she couldn't beat this monster, and she most definitely couldn't dodge forever.

As her mind whirled, the monster took its chance. The trident struck straight through the child's chest, sticky red blood spattering against the floor. She glanced down at her chest in surprise as she coughed up blood, disbelief flooding through her. She'd drop to her knees, the life draining out of her eyes. With a sickening crack, the small red soul that she called her own shattered into a thousand pieces. A roar of anger echoed throughout the cavern, but the child was dead. 

"Man! I was sure I was going to win that time." She stared at her dead body with a disappointed frown, already turning to a set of buttons behind her. "Let's see.." An idea started to form in her mind and a smile lit up her face. "I can't beat him, but I can make the friends all over again!"

She hit the RESET button, the world she had created through friendship and happiness crumbled to dust around her. The scene seemed to glitch around her and with a jolting sound her vision went dark. . .


End file.
